


Choices

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Series, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkle wonders about Aqune. Aqune wonders about where she fits in. Buguese just hates being bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net.  
> After writing another story about Sparkle (which I never do despite her being my 3rd favorite character), I was wondering about Sparkle trying to bond a little with Aqune, and maybe Buguese too, since canon never had them interacting. Well, that was the initial idea, although not too much "bonding" actually made it into this.

The scene across the way from her was curious to Sparkle. Aqune was sitting cross-legged on the edge of a fountain, alongside Buguese. Her hand rested on top of his, and they seemed to be exchanging words. Not that she could hear what was being said. The noise of the fountain, on top of the general clamor was enough to drown out all the sound completely. Sparkle could only watch their mouths move, and she couldn't claim reading lips among her talents.

The reason for such a great deal of noise is because a party was being held. After all the excitement of the previous day, of Mantid being defeated and the Inner World becoming a place of light once more, the Spider Riders and Big Four regrouped, and decided to celebrate. For once, they weren't acting as bitter enemies, but actually seemed like something resembling friends.

"Sparkle, what are you looking at?" It was Lumen.

"Oh," Sparkle said. Her brother had been busy flirting with girls earlier, and she didn't expect him to approach her so suddenly. "At Aqune," she answered.

"Aqune?" Lumen wondered. He started looking towards her as well. Actually, she was sort of cute, he thought, but he doubted that was the reason Sparkle would be interested. "What for?"

"She's our friend now, isn't she?" Sparkle questioned. "So why doesn't she come play with us? She hasn't left Buguese's side."

"That's true, isn't it?" agreed Lumen. He didn't really think highly of Buguese, or too many Insectors for that matter. But he realized he had to start thinking of them as allies at the very least. But for someone like Aqune, who lived with them, it was probably different. As far as he knew, she was controlled by them, and was some sort of victim. But that was the thing. He _didn't_ really know the whole story. He hadn't even known the Insectors had no sun, though it had likely been the case for his entire life.

"Then, why?" Sparkle asked, noticing Lumen had gone quiet.

"You could go ask her," Lumen responded, though he wondered right away if that was a good idea. The prince had a knack for matters of love, or at least he thought he did. Watching the two of them, their faces and mannerisms, they didn't seem like two people who were only just friends. Although, were they really a couple either? The truth still stood that he didn't understand any more about them than his sister did.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," Sparkle answered, sounding excited by the prospect. She took off in Aqune's direction before Lumen could say another word.

'Well, I guess it can't hurt,' Lumen thought to himself, though he wasn't about to join her. Getting caught up in others' affairs was too troublesome.

"Aqune!"

"Huh?" Both she and the Insector looked up upon hearing someone call. Not that they had far up to look, as it was a small girl. "You're… Princess Sparkle, right?" Aqune questioned. She was pretty certain that was her name, but they'd never been formally acquainted, despite having fought by each other's side for a short time.

"Mhm," Sparkle answered. "And this is Hotarla." She pointed to the yellow spider which always accompanied her.

"Kyu!"

"What an adorable spider," Aqune said, her face a warm smile. "She suits you."

"Thanks," answered Sparkle, cheerfully.

Buguese hadn't felt the need to say anything. He just stared at the two who had approached them, almost cautiously.

"Well," Aqune continued. "It seems you already know who I am. My spider Portia is over there with her brother. And this is Buguese. My…" She had no idea how to continue though.

"What?" Sparkle asked. "Is he your friend?"

Friend? Aqune wasn't sure if she'd put it that way. Although, Buguese was being kind of like a friend to her now. She'd gone to talk to him, and he was listening.

"I guess so," Aqune answered. "I suppose you could say, he's something like a partner… but that's not quite true either." She glanced at Buguese, wondering if he could answer.

"If you want the truth, Aqune was my servant since I found her. Now, that's no longer the case. She is just another Spider Rider like you. However, she is welcome to continue living with us Insectors, if she so desires." Alright, so that wasn't quite an answer to the original question either. Simply, Buguese wanted to get the facts out, to dispel any confusion, and maybe get the little girl to leave him alone. He came to the party for one reason. Because Aqune asked him to. And he didn't want to deal with any other Spider Riders for longer than necessary.

Sparkle looked confused. "A servant? But you do like each other, don't you? You don't have to sound so distant."

"Yes, of course I like Buguese," Aqune said. "And I might be one of the few people he likes."

Buguese nodded, appreciating that Aqune answered for him. She wasn't wrong. Just, admitting to liking anyone was not something that came easy to him.

"And do you like us?" asked Sparkle. "Or do you still not really want to join us?"

That was an unexpected question to Aqune. The girl looked down at her feet.

"It's interesting that you would bring that up," Aqune said. "Because, that's exactly what I was just talking to Buguese about. Where do I need to go? Who am I supposed to be? I don't have the answers. But whatever I choose, it has nothing to do with who I like and dislike. Of course I like all of you, and I hope we can become good friends." She was looking up again by this point.

"Well, why do you have to choose then?" Sparkle asked. Noticing that Aqune seemed upset, she immediately felt bad for asking that.

"That is… today is sort of a special day," Aqune answered. "Everyone is happy, and celebrating our victory. But humans and Insectors disliked each other for years. Even if we're at peace, for us to truly all live together may take some time. Perhaps even longer than our own lifetimes." She wondered if this was too heavy to explain to a child, yet Aqune was one who preferred to answer honestly. "For me, it's even more complicated. I'm a human, but I lived with Insectors for as long as I can remember. It makes me wonder if I truly have any place I fit."

Noticing her obvious depression, Buguese began to stroke her hair a little. It was awkward with someone else watching, but he didn't want to do nothing.

"As I said, Aqune, you would be welcome nearly anywhere. You will have to choose, but it is not my place to make it for you."

"That's wrong!" Sparkle said, her voice sounding determined.

"What do you mean?" asked Buguese.

"I didn't have to choose," Sparkle answered. "I can be a Spider Rider with my brother and everyone else, and I'm also friends with my Uncle Hop!" She sounded proud about that fact. "I won't let anyone stop me from spending time with him."

"How is that even comparable?" Buguese asked, annoyed. It was irritating enough that she had to bring up Grasshop, but worse because he didn't see how this would solve Aqune's problem. "You _chose_ the Spider Riders, whom you have always been a part of, and will continue to visit Grasshop as a friend. But you are not going to start living with him, are you?"

"Wait! Buguese," Aqune interrupted. Yes, he had a point, but Sparkle also made a very good point. "Sparkle is right. I really don't have to choose. Not so permanently. I could sometimes spend my days with the Spider Riders, and sometimes live with your people. The fact is that I want to choose, someday. Maybe, in my heart, I already chose. All I really fear is that making one selfish choice in my life will hurt people. That the person I never want to be apart from doesn't feel the same way I do. That I would only be a burden, who never had a place with him. Because we're too different in the end."

She was staring to look flushed, as she stared at Sparkle intently.

"It won't hurt my feelings if you really like Buguese that much," Sparkle said. "As long as I can still see you, and be your friend too."

"Wait…" Aqune answered. "I never said…" But it didn't change her intent. Embarrassed, she turned to Buguese, who looked rather taken aback himself.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked.

"Umm…" Aqune shut her eyes, flinching, but quickly opened them again. She nodded. "It's true. I've finally started to realize how much I like you. Especially after what you've done for me... But I understand if we don't belong together. I didn't want to put pressure on you. Saying that I'm welcome isn't the same as saying you really wanted me back. But now you know."

Buguese immediately glared at Sparkle. It was such an annoyance to have an audience around when having such an important and personal discussion. Once he turned back to Aqune, he threw his cape around the girl, burying the both of them beneath it. Aqune was bright red now, as she tried her best to keep looking at the man's face.

"Aqune… The reason I let you go, that I was encouraging you to become a Spider Rider, is because if I kept to my own selfish desires, I know I would hold on to you forever. I wanted for you to have the happiness you deserved. But despite our differences, never has anyone else meant more to me than you. And I'm certain no one I've yet to meet ever will."

"Buguese…" Aqune said. She was smiling brightly. It was clearly hard for him to express all that, which made it all the more touching. "I love you. You're the one I choose."

As if he completely forgot about their audience, or at least no longer cared, Buguese began to peck at Aqune's lips. The kisses were becoming deeper, as the built up feelings the two had were finally manifesting.

"Sparkle," Lumen said, softly taking hold of her arm.

"Lumen?"

"This is not kid's stuff. Let's go play somewhere else."

"Aww…" she sighed. "But it's cute."

"Come on," Lumen said. He had to admit, he was impressed though. His sister had brought all that on? Maybe he'd ask her for counseling the next time he found a girl he liked.


End file.
